Tear
Tear is a Rahkshi of Adaptation who struggles with multiple personality disorder. Appearance Tear is a little thicker than the typical lanky Rahkshi and a little shorter. But with their digitigrade legs, their height can vary slightly. Their muted teal and ash-colored body is adorned with strange, hypnotic designs in a dull white paint. When Tear (TEER) is in control, she tends to slouch, while Tear (TARE) makes the most of his height and minimizes his hunched back. Tear (TEER) tends to paint her faceplate in swirls and teardrop shapes when she notices they have faded, while Tear (TARE) enjoys scratching off the paint to appear intimidating. It is not an accurate indicator of the controlling personality, however, as they often don’t notice the change. Personality Tear has a sort of multiple personality disorder. Two opposing minds inhabit one body, with neither being aware of the other. This is bound to cause some confusion, and it does. Especially when one is female and the other is male. The personalities tend to change when they lose control of the body, such as when they are unconscious, or when they are exposed to some familiar stimulus. For Tear (TEER), it can be an arm of friendship around her shoulders. For Tear (TARE), pain or the sounds of battle. On thing they have in common is a universal distrust of Makuta beyond their own mother, especially Tridax, though they are not openly rebellious. Tear (TEER) doesn’t understand her life. One moment, she was with her beloved mother and siblings. The next, she was in a cold and unfamiliar place filled with strange Rahkshi. She doesn’t talk much, or even do much. She just cries, wishing for the time when things were simple and familiar. Those that try to speak with her are only met with questions without answers. But she's desperate to return to the home she once knew, and desperation is a dangerous thing. Tear (TARE) is outgoing and charismatic. He easily adapts to seemingly any situation and is able to make the most of it. But he has a very, very short fuse. Even something as simple as finding something in the wrong place, mispronouncing his name, or nudging him in the halls can send him into a frenzy that usually ends up with at least one participant being sent to the Infirmary. Skills and Abilities As a Rahkshi of Adaptation, Tear can quickly adapt to extremes in temperature as well as combat styles of their opponents. Tear (TARE) is also quite handy with bladed weapons, while Tear (TEER) enjoys painting. Relationships Relationships tend to be complicated with Tear. A friend of one may be an enemy of the other, such as Spindle who is kind to Tear (TEER) but attempts to kill Tear (TARE), or Malattia, whom Tear (TEER) believes lied to her while Tear (TARE) considers her a useful ally, if aggravating at times. They both tend to be distant, Tear (TEER) to protect others from her other half, and Tear (TARE) out of some idea of independence. Tear (TEER) has found her place in the Fellowship of Peace, but she fears joining officially because of Tear's (TARE) violent nature. Bio Tear’s mother had always been… distrustful of Tridax. And so, when she learned of the intelligent Kraata and Tridax’s “school” for containing them, she hid away her Kraata and determined to investigate them herself. Each new Kraata was hatched in isolation. The only sight they saw for months was the four plain walls that surrounded them. And their mother. Each Kraata was different, and so each one was given a different treatment to earn their loyalty. Some, gentleness and kindness, others, violence. But gradually, the Makuta began to notice something was different about Tear. Some days, she was gentle and loyal. Others, he was uncontrollable and violent. And there seemed to be no way to predict it. The Makuta cautiously allowed her Rahkshi to meet for the first time. Tear made friends, only to rip them apart the next day. And then she would wait by their side, wondering what had happened to them. None of it made sense. And then one day, he was just… gone. The Makuta said good riddance, knowing she wouldn’t last a day wandering in the wilderness. But he could. And he did, until he made his way to Corpus Rahkshi, the school he had learned so much about. When he arrived, Tear found his rest in the Library. When he awoke, he found Malattia and Glaciem Ignis who offered to take him to the Refectory. In the midst of eating the revolting slop, he lost control and Tear (TEER) awoke, alerting Malattia that something was off about them. Malattia attempted to explain what she knew of Tear's condition, pulling Tear into a panic, in which she asked for her stuffed Hapaka, Haru. When Malattia left to get it, however, Tear fell asleep again and Tear (TARE) awoke. Thinking he had dozed off alone, Tear went to search for his companions, during which he was "attacked" by Maron. When Malattia found him (hurriedly tucking Haru behind her back), he asked where he could go to prove his skills and not be attacked again. She took him to the Gym, where Grim and Sliver had captured the "traitorous" Subject, much to Tear's amusement. Instead, Malattia took him to the Infirmary, where Tear glimpsed the gory remains of Char and triggered another switch. Malattia took this opportunity to get Tear away from the Infirmary and toward a dorm she found herself. Tear (TEER) was amazed by its dismal interior and thin bed. But it wasn't long before Porters rolled through the hall announcing the sixth assignment. Tear was frightened and, despite Malattia telling her it would be okay, felt she had to follow Icarax's voice. When the assassination game began, Tear (TEER) quickly hid in a corner where she met Spindle and got a scarf from him. It gave her comfort for a while, but soon the combat triggered Tear (TARE) to awaken. Door approached and, though the two fought at first, they decided to team up to protect one another. Though Tear (TARE) requested they stay out of the way of the brawl, Door convinced him to come out, choosing their first target to be Beat, who was accosting Flabbergaster. In the brawl with the Surahk and her plasma-covered axe, Tear lost several daggers and earned a scar over his eye and burned forearms. He was soon healed by Icarax and dropped into the pit, defeated. When he passed out from the pain, Tear (TEER) awoke to find Spindle there. She tried to talk with him, but he seemed insane and she hurried to the other side of the pit to wait out the assignment. She regrouped with Malattia in the Refectory just in time to watch Zilnta's death, which Tear tried to turn a blind eye to. In talking with Malattia about the identity of Tear (TARE), Malattia mentioned that he probably wouldn't hurt anyone, a fact Tear (TEER) knew to be false. Screaming, "Liar!!" she ran out onto the Causeway, devastated to "lose" her only friend. When she got to the Causeway, she found a hatch had popped open in her armor, revealing the remaining daggers which she promptly threw into the ocean. Unfortunately, Pentaghast was climbing up from below, and when she bellowed to find out who had been dumping daggers on her, Tear panicked and fainted. Tear (TARE) awoke to find Malattia and Spindle sitting with him, who at first he thought kidnapped him for some purpose. When he attempted to get some explanation, Spindle muttered something about drugs and left. While he spoke with Malattia, Revenant arrived to the school, and Tear offered to give him a tour of Corpus Rahkshi as he knew it. Though Malattia questioned his harsh critique of the school, Tear felt he did his job of warning Revenant well. Malattia asked Tear (TARE) if he would mind training her to fight, to which he agreed, having need of visiting the Gym for a new weapon anyway. Their spar, Tear with a chained mace and Malattia with a spear, was short as Malattia pulled a wrist blade from nowhere and stabbed Tear in the chest. As Tear was begrudgingly helped to the Infirmary, Spindle stalked the pair in an attempt to intimidate them, though they managed to get away when Sliver released her cyclone in the Gym. As Tear collapsed in the Infirmary, Tear (TEER) was awakened. The Infirmary grew noisy as Hollow and Canvas had their argument, and Tear (TEER) slipped out first chance she got with Spindle... only to be drawn to the Library by a strange sound she had never heard before: music. There she found the Fellowship of Peace, and Melody attempted to comfort her while Lucid offered her services to attempt to let the Tears communicate through a dream. Tear (TEER) accepted. In the Dream Temple, Lucid and Tear (TEER) attempted to communicate with Tear (TARE), who became increasingly angry and violent. He claimed all he had done was for the purpose of defeating their Mother who had locked them away for her own purposes. Lucid, however, proposed an alternate method of resistance with less confrontation, and for a moment, Tear (TARE) seemed to think it over. When they awoke however, Tear (TARE) found himself in control and used his new knowledge to impersonate Tear (TEER) and get close enough to Spindle to attempt to kill him. He failed, however, and was sent back to the Infirmary. Once there, she was found by Melody and Sim. Fate, while attempting to heal Tear's wound, offered to install a "kill switch" to Tear's suit to activate when Tear (TARE) took control, an idea the neighboring Spindle seemed to enjoy despite Melody's objections. When the discussion turned to shouting, Palma asked that they leave. Tear (TEER) managed to gain some distance from the others, and ran into Waiata who offered to let her listen to her concert, an idea that both excited and worried Tear. As she walked away, she ran into Kororia, who already had a small gathering forming around her. Tear offered to show her around the school before she could reconsider. She hurried to the Library and attempted to slip away while Kororia was distracted with the books. However, she was unable to escape before the Seventh Assignment was announced. Though she tried to warn the new Rahkshi, Kororia took off anyway, prompting Tear to chase after her, but she collapsed with exhaustion just outside the Gym. Tear (TARE) was awakened, and he entered to join a team with Crate, Floor, and his old ally Door. Trivia * Tear used to possess a set of throwing knives that could be hidden in hatches in their legs, but these were destroyed in the sixth assignment and by Tear (TEER) when she discovered them. Category:Students Category:Characters Category:Rahkshi Category:Fellowship of Peace